Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an autostereoscopic display panel.
Description of Related Art
As one type of autostereoscopic technologies, active parallax barrier technique provides stereoscopic images by forming parallax barriers on the display panel to distinguish the left- and right-eye images. The parallax barriers can be formed by providing different signals to the stripe-shaped barrier electrodes. However, since the barrier electrodes can distinguish the left- and right-eye images at different views by blocking specific pixels, the alignment between the barrier electrodes and the pixels is important. If there is an alignment shift between the barrier electrodes and the pixels, the stereoscopic images may have color cast and crosstalk problems. Moreover, according to the configuration of the barrier electrodes, the views of the autostereoscopic technology has its spatial limit, and, therefore, the spatial range of the stereoscopic image which an observer can experience is also limited.